Un sursis d'une courte durée
by Dodge3
Summary: Julian est un jeune homme qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'a connut rien d'autre que son cachot. Un jour il réussi à s'enfuir et découvre la vie extérieur. Par chance il rencontre un jeune homme qui va l'aider mais comment cette histoire finira-t-elle ?


Un sursis d'une courte durée

« Encore une nouvelle journée, enfin, je crois ». Tous les matins, quand il se réveillait, Julian prononçait cette phrase dans sa tête. Il était là depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu une habitude. Bientôt cet homme allait arriver et il le violerait avant de partir et le laisser par terre, en sang parfois, et plein de sa semence. Julian était dans ce cachot depuis toujours, aussi loin qu'il puisse puiser dans ses souvenirs le cachot était toujours là. Il n'y était jamais sorti, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents, il se demandait même s'il en avait eu d'ailleurs.

Pendant qu'il continuait sa réflexion intérieure, des pas retentir dans ce qu'il pensait être un couloir. Et quelques secondes après, il entra, cet homme qui le retenait captif depuis tant d'années. Comme d'habitude, il entra et Julian n'eut rien à dire. L'homme le plaqua sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements, Julian savait depuis le temps qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire, alors il ne bougea pas pour que cette torture cesse le plus vite possible. L'homme n'y allait pas de main morte, il le pénétra violemment et ne cessa ses coups de buttoir que lorsqu'il fut soulagé. Et il partit sans un mot en laissant à Julian le soin de nettoyer les draps et de se nettoyer lui-même. Il n'y avait rien de pire dans la journée que de nettoyer la semence de ce type qui se noyait en lui, de même le soir quand il venait se défouler de la « dure journée » qu'il avait eue.

Le reste de la journée, il pouvait faire « ce qu'il voulait » dans son cachot, il avait des livres à disposition, des personnes venaient lui donner des repas quand il le fallait... Mais il n'avait pas de visites et les hommes qui lui donnaient à manger ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Il était seul et n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, la seule échappatoire possible était la porte qui était tout le temps fermée à clef et gardée par ces hommes. S'il disait qu'il était malade, un médecin généreusement payé par son bourreau venait le soigner, il ne pouvait pas sortir, seul un miracle pourrait le sauver.

Un jour alors que se déroulait une journée comme les autres, Julian entendit un homme crier qu'il y avait un problème dehors impliquant la police et tous les hommes se ruèrent pour aller voir. C'était l'heure du repas et la personne qui avait servi Julian n'avait pas refermé correctement la porte derrière elle, c'était sa chance, son miracle. Il ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dehors, quelques hommes étaient dans les alentours, mais il les évita du mieux qu'il put et ne se fit pas repérer. Quand il fut assez éloigné, il regarda autour de lui, il était dehors, c'était merveilleux. La lumière du soleil était éblouissante, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai et cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Les rayons du soleil sur sa peau le réchauffaient et illuminaient tous les passants. Les bâtiments eux aussi étaient illuminés par cette lumière presque divine. Dans les jardins, il y avait l'herbe verte et lisse en quantité, c'était magnifique. Et les fleurs, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Certaines d'entre elles formaient des mots ou bien des objets. Et tout cela se faisait avec une multitude de couleurs tout aussi resplendissantes les unes que les autres. De toute son existence, il n'aurait cru possible de voir un jour un spectacle aussi merveilleux que celui qui s'offrait à lui. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'émerveiller devant toutes les nouveautés qui s'ouvraient à lui. Il passa devant des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques aux devantures toutes si lumineuses qu'il s'extasiait à chaque fois devant chacune d'elles. Alors que le soir arrivait à grands pas, le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Julian réalisa qu'il était pieds nus et en simple débardeur. La température tombait rapidement et il ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de se frotter les bras énergiquement. Au fur et à mesure que la température baissait, Julian ne contrôlait plus ses grelottements. Parfois, les rares passants qui étaient dans la rue lui déposaient une pièce devant lui comme s'il était un vulgaire clochard, ce qui était son cas à ce moment-là. Mais un homme s'arrêta devant lui ayant l'air inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il.

« P-pas vraiment », la voix de Julian tremblait affreusement.

« Lève-toi, je vais t'amener dans un endroit chaud »

Cet homme n'avait pas l'air comme les autres, il n'était pas inquiétant au contraire, il dégageait une aura bienfaisante qui fit que Julian ne protesta pas et le suivi docilement. Il était grand, brun avec des yeux verts et il avait l'air plus âgé que lui. Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes et finirent par arriver devant un grand bâtiment. Le garçon ouvrit la porte à Julian et le suivi dans un grand hall.

« J'habite au huitième, tu n'as pas peur de l'ascenseur ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas », la fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible, il savait ce qu'était un ascenseur, mais il n'en avait jamais pris. Ça aller être une première, comme cette journée !

En fait, ce n'était pas très compliqué, c'était un peu étroit, mais pas de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise. Une fois descendus de l'ascenseur, ils marchèrent dans un couloir, passèrent devant plusieurs portes sur lesquelles étaient écrit des numéros, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant le 816. L'homme ouvrit la porte et Julian le suivi dans l'appartement. C'était assez spacieux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, un canapé était installé au centre de la pièce et on pouvait voir trois portes le long des murs. Le jeune homme dit à Julian d'aller prendre une douche et qu'il allait lui prêter des vêtements. La salle de bains était plutôt grande et le jet de la douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand il sortit, il enfila les vêtements que le garçon lui avait prêtés et il sortit de la salle de bains. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté du garçon.

« Tu te sens mieux ? », l'homme semblait inquiet de son état.

« Oui grâce à toi, je te remercie ».

« Comment t'appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Julian et j'ai dix-sept ans »

« Enchanté Julian, moi, c'est Stanislas, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis médecin. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais tout seul dans la rue et dans cette tenue ? »

Julian hésita un moment avant de répondre, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou non, il pourrait le prendre pour un fou. Finalement, il décida de lui dire la vérité, il pouvait ne pas le croire s'il voulait. Quand il eut achevé son récit, le jeune médecin ne dit rien. Il se leva et alla préparer des boissons chaudes dans la cuisine. Il avait compris la situation, et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le garder avec lui un moment. Il revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes.

« Je te propose un deal, je t'héberge ici le temps que tu t'habitues à la vraie vie, je te fais découvrir l'extérieur et en échange, tu n'auras qu'à m'aider dans les tâches ménagères et la cuisine comme je suis seul dans l'appartement ça te va ? »

Sa demande m'avait dans un premier lieu très surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un inconnu croie à mon histoire et qu'il me propose de rester chez lui. J'étais ravi d'accepter sa proposition ! Les jours qui suivirent, j'appris à faire la cuisine, à me servir des outils ménagers les plus importants. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, une fois que j'eus compris comment fonctionnait le gaz, je n'eus qu'à suivre les instructions sur les différentes recettes que j'avais trouvées dans l'appartement. Quand le premier week-end fut là, Stanislas m'emmena me promener dans la ville pour commencer à m'expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde extérieur comme je l'appelais. Le fonctionnement de cette ville n'était pas très compliqué, je compris rapidement comment gérer l'argent ce qui me permit de pouvoir faire les courses par moi-même.

Après quelques semaines en sa compagnie, mon existence se trouvait bouleversée, je découvrais le monde autrement que dans des livres. Stanislas prenait soin de moi et m'emmenait voir de nombreuses choses à l'extérieur. Tout dans ce monde était magnifique, de chaque objet que je découvrais, j'y voyais une lumière presque divine. C'était comme si ce n'était pas réel. Je me sentais si bien avec lui, c'était la liberté. Un jour, je lui avais demandé quel était ce sentiment de béatitude que je ressentais quand je me trouvais près de lui et il m'avait répondu en rougissant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'amour. Après cette révélation, nous avons eu plusieurs relations charnelles, mais cet acte n'avait rien à voir avec celle que me faisait subir mon ravisseur. C'était doux, tendre, je me sentais bien et surtout aimé. J'appréciais chaque moment passé avec lui, je retenais chaque parole qu'il prononçait, me délectais de chaque caresse qu'il me procurait. Mais malgré tout, je trouvais que tout cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

Ce dont je redoutais arriva finalement sept mois après mon arrivée chez Stanislas. Mes ravisseurs m'avaient retrouvé. Nous étions tranquillement en train de nous promener près du marché quand tout à coup des gens nous ont attrapés et bousculés dans une ruelle isolée des autres personnes. Stanislas se débattait, mais moi je ne bougeais pas, conscient que mon calvaire allait recommencer. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à mon sauveur, mais connaissant ces personnes ils n'allaient sûrement pas l'épargner. Après avoir frappé l'une des personnes qui le retenaient prisonnier, Stanislas reçut une balle dans la poitrine. Je le vis tomber et vis avec horreur son sang s'écouler de sa poitrine. Je criais, me débattais en espérant pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais je fus assommé par l'une de ces personnes puis ce fut le vide. J'essayais en vain d'appeler Stanislas, mais plus aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je reconnus immédiatement ma cellule. À partir de ce moment, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens et je n'éprouvais plus rien. J'étais vide. Après des années d'enfermement dans un endroit sombre, j'avais enfin pu apercevoir la lumière du jour, j'avais su éprouver des sentiments envers une personne, j'étais libre. Et maintenant tout redevenait noir. J'entendis les pas de cet homme, il allait de nouveau recommencer son petit manège. Ce jour-là fut le pire de toute mon existence. J'avais tout perdu, et en plus de cela, mon tortionnaire me battit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il me prit violemment pendant ce qui me parut des heures. Quand il fut enfin parti, je n'avais plus aucune force, j'avais l'impression d'être mort, mais malheureusement pour moi mon cœur battait encore. Je voulais faire cesser ce battement inutile, je voulais que cela s'arrête. C'est alors que je le vis, l'objet qui allait me libérer. Un vieux ressort sortait de ce qui me servait de matelas. Je l'arrachai avec la force qu'il me restait et trancha les veines de mes deux poignets. Mon sang s'écoulait lentement, je me sentais partir peu à peu. Tout autour de moi devenait de plus en plus sombre. Je vis alors une lumière intense qui me fit fermer momentanément les yeux. Une fois habitué à cette présence, je le reconnus, Stanislas était venu me chercher. Il allait me montrer tout ce que je n'avais pas encore pu voir de ce monde, me faire oublier toutes mes douleurs. Je souris et fermai les yeux. J'étais enfin libre et cette fois personne ne pourra venir me chercher.

Quelques heures plus tard, les ravisseurs de Julian lui apportèrent son repas et le trouvèrent allongé sur le sol, sans vie. Un sourire béat flottait sur son visage et son sang l'entourait. Ils jetèrent son corps dans un vieil entrepôt où d'autres corps étaient également entassés, dont celui de Stanislas. Ils ne se seront pas connus très longtemps, mais leurs esprits et leurs corps seront désormais liés à jamais dans un monde rempli de cette douce lumière qui avait illuminé durant un bref instant la vie de Julian.

2099 mots

4


End file.
